Une longue nuit d'été
by The girl of the World
Summary: On sait tous que passer une nuit blanche, c'est pas facile... En tout cas, pour certains.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction pour le plus grand bonheur de certains. Je me rends de plus en plus compte à quel point il est difficile d'écrire pour arriver à quelque chose d'unique. Des tas de sujet peuvent être traités mais j'ai souvent l'impression de tomber sur la même chose déjà publiée précédemment.

J'en profite pour vous posez une question : que diriez-vous d'un OS classée M fondée sur le Sabriel ? Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas au programme, non non non... *prend son ordi et saute par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée*

Enfin bref, assez de ma plainte sans fin : bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Une longue nuit d'été<strong>

Au retour d'une chasse palpitante, salissante et sanguinolente, Dean coupa le moteur de l'Impala devant la porte de leur motel éclairée par un unique néon grésillant.

Il poussa un soupir, les mains toujours sur le volant, et tourna la tête d'un mouvement las vers son frère. Sam avait lui aussi mauvaise allure.

Sa tête dodelinante prouvait que l'adrénaline était passée, ne laissant plus qu'une extrême fatigue engourdissant petit à petit chacun de ses membres.

Sentant le regard de son aîné sur lui, il reprit un peu de contenance, relevant la tête et posant ses yeux sur lui à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger un simple mot pour se comprendre.

Ils se contorsionnèrent pour se faire face avec un air d'habitude. Dean remonta ses manches qui le gênaient maintenant qu'il s'était tourné.

Son frère ne prit même pas la peine de copier le geste, plus préoccupé par son envie pressante de sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes qu'il regrettait parfois avoir si longues.

Bras tendus, mains en position, trois coups retentirent dans l'habitacle.

-Prends les sacs. J'en ai pour dix minutes, sourit Sam en entamant un mouvement pour ouvrir la portière.

Dean fixait toujours ses mains, comme pour essayer d'y lire le truc qui l'avait trahi. C'était toujours pareil. A chaque fois qu'il jouait à pierre, papier, ciseaux, Sam gagnait sans même y penser.

Cela laissait Dean perplexe, n'ayant pas l'habitude de perdre et ne comprenant toujours pas l'origine de la malchance qui le suivait depuis des années.

-Comment...commença-t-il

-Ne cherche même pas à comprendre, le coupa Sam qui s'attendait à cette réplique.

Et la portière se refermant mit fin au vide dans lequel avait plongé le cerveau de Dean. Il abattit son poing sur le volant, jurant par la même occasion, et sortit à son tour pour accomplir sa besogne.

Tout en allant vers le coffre de l'Impala, il fusilla son frère du regard. Il en avait plein le dos de cette chasse. Il était fatigué, affamé et assoiffé.

Et son frère venait de gagner le premier tour de douche. Rien que ça.

Il ouvrit le coffre de son bijou, même s'il n'était pas en état de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Sam ouvrit la porte de leur chambre en totale symbiose.

Il prit les deux sacs qui étaient à sa charge pour ce soir d'un geste colérique. Sam entra et alluma la pièce tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui serait leur paradis pour ce soir.

Il ferma le coffre, poing serré sur la taule en sentant le poids des sacs d'armes sur son épaule meurtrie. La faute d'une rencontre soudaine avec un mur un peu trop épais.

Sam poussa la porte du motel pour la fermer sans un bruit et passa devant la fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir son ombre se découper en vague sur le rideau délavé.

L'aîné n'attendait rien de plus de cette soirée propice au sommeil maintenant que le surnaturel avait disparu. Dès le lendemain matin, Sam se mettrait à chercher une nouvelle affaire pendant que lui émergerait paisiblement de son sommeil de plomb.

Mais rares étaient les idéaux qui se réalisaient.

Castiel apparut à ses côtés, fidèle au poste de soldat du Paradis. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre parole, Dean réagit pour bloquer toute tentative de nouvelle-quête-angélique-à-trois-heure-du-matin.

-Pas un mot ! On vient de finir une chasse et dormir passe en priorité. Alors attendant ton tour.

-Mais...

-J'ai dit c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Reviens demain après le petit déj'.

Dean réajusta ses sacs, fit une légère grimace et s'approcha du motel sans avoir jeté un œil à l'ange qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Ce dernier, nullement gêné par l'absence d'attention, se transporta d'un simple coup d'aile en face du Winchester, l'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre le pas de la porte.

-J'ai des ordres qui ne peuvent pas attendre. Un nouveau sceau est sur le point d'être brisé et il ne reste que peu de temps.

-Eh bien faites quelque chose ! Je ne pensais pas que les anges avaient besoin d'une nounou pour agir à leur place.

-Nous ne pouvons agir seuls dans les conditions actuelles. Sinon nous n'aurions pas fait appel à vous.

Dean fut intrigué. Mais juste un peu parce que le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir et engourdissait ses pensées.

En général, c'était Sam qui fonctionnait le mieux dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il lui fallut donc respirer un grand coup avant de passer une main sur son visage.

-Et c'est quoi le problème ?

-Nous savons que les sbires de Lilith sont sur le point de briser un nouveau sceau ainsi que leur localisation exacte. Cependant ce lieu nous est interdit. C'est pour cela que vous devez vous en charger.

-Quoi ? Ils ont fait des graffitis angéliques et on doit aller nettoyer ? A trois heure du matin ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Le lieu où ils se trouvent est situé au croisement de la dixième rue et de Grove street à Charlottesville en Virginie.

Dean ne reconnut pas les deux noms de rue cités. La suite ne vînt pas, comme si Castiel attendait que la solution lui saute aux yeux. Ça semblait si évident pourtant...

-C'est un lieu de perdition. Nous ne devons pas nous y rendre.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Dean. Un lieu de perdition, hein ? La fatigue s'éclipsa pour laisser place à une grande imagination.

-N'en dit pas plus. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Les sceaux n'attendent pas.

Castiel n'en dit pas plus. Il observa silencieusement son protégé se diriger à grand pas vers le motel tout en se questionnant sur ce brusque changement d'avis.

Une porte s'ouvrit, puis une seconde et un cris de protestation se fit entendre, auquel Dean répondit :

-Magne tes fesses Sammy ! On a une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir.


End file.
